Haunted
Haunted is a young adult novel written by author Meg Cabot and was published by Avon Books in 2004. It is the fifth part of The Mediator series. Book Cover Summary Is it possible to be haunted by someone who isn't even dead? Suze is used to trouble, but this time she's in deep: Ghostly Jesse has her heart, but Paul Slater, a real flesh-and-blood guy, is warm for her form. And mediator Paul knows how to send Jesse to the Great Beyond. For good. Paul claims he won't do anything to Jesse as long as Suze will go out with him. Fearing she'll lose Jesse forever, Suze agrees. But even if Suze can get Jesse to admit his true feelings for her, what kind of future can she have with a guy who's already dead? Summary In this book, we return to Susannah (Suze) Simon's life. Suze is going back to high school and on the first day, she meets Paul Slater from book 4, Darkest Hour, who she met during the summer. At home, Suze meets Neil Jankow, a friend of Jake's, and also meets Neil's brother's ghost, Craig Jankow. Suze learns that Craig died from a catamaran accident and that Craig strongly believes that Neil should have been the one who died. Back at school, Suze learns from Father Dominic that Jesse, Suze's crush, will be leaving her and will be going to the rectory. After Suze learns this, she becomes extremely mad at Jesse and believes that he never loved her. Afterwards, Paul tells Suze to come to his house by telling her about that they were more than just a mediator. At his house, Suze learns that they are "shifters" but soon afterwards, Paul abruptly kisses her. Suze jabs her thumb into one of Paul's eye sockets and runs away madly and finds Neil at a restaurant. Neil drives her home but during the trip, Craig takes over the wheel nearly killing Neil and Suze. Later during the week, Suze's step-brother, Brad, hosts a hot-tub party at the house. During the party, Jesse learns that Paul had kissed Suze and tries to kill him. In order to end the fight, Suze drags Paul and unknowingly takes Craig to the spirit world. At the spirit world, Craig opens a door and disappears going to his "future." After Craig leaves, Paul tries to make a deal to Suze stating that he tell her about being more than a mediator and not hurting Jesse if Suze agrees to spend time with him. Suze agrees to what Paul makes, so she can protect Jesse. After they revisit the party, Paul goes to the hospital after beaten up by Jesse. At the feast of Father Serra, Dr. Slaski, grandfather of Paul Slater, visits Suze and tells her not to listen to what Paul tells her. After hearing this, Suze runs to the mission's cemetry and there, she meets Jesse once again. Soon afterwards, she learns that Jesse was actually in love with her. The story ends with Suze drunk with happiness and kissing Jesse. Quotes More Editions Haunted9.JPG Haunted8.JPG Haunted7.JPG Haunted6.JPG Haunted5.JPG Haunted4.JPG Haunted3.JPG Haunted2.JPG Haunted1.JPG haunted10.JPG haunted11.JPG Gd&hs.JPG Haunted12.JPG Gc5.JPG Trivia *''Haunted'' was the first title to have Meg Cabot's name on it. Category:Books